1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a housing of an electronic device, and more particularly to a removable cover assembly for sealing an opening of a housing.
2. Related Art
Electrical sockets, optical disk drives, or removable storage devices of an electronic device has to be exposed on the surface of the housing of the electronic device, such that an electrical dockets can be connected to an electrical connector, and an optical disk or a storage medium can be replaced. Thus, an opening is required on the housing of the electronic device for disposing the aforementioned pluggable or replaceable device.
However, the opening of the housing also becomes a channel for the intrusion of foreign objects into the housing. The intrusion of foreign objects such as water or dust into the housing causes the operation of the electronic device to be abnormal. For example, a large amount of dust makes a cooling fan unable to operate normally and even results in short-circuit in the electronic device. The water not only causes short-circuit, but also directly damages the circuit of the electronic device.
In the prior art, covers of different type are disposed at the place where the opening is opened to seal the opening to solve the above problems. The types of the aforementioned covers include flexible covers and rigid covers. A flexible cover is usually made of an elastic material such as rubber and has a cross-sectional area slightly larger than an area of the opening. When being inserted into the opening, the flexible cover is compressed to seal the opening and to be fixed at the opening. However, after being repeatedly pulled off and inserted, the flexible cover is easily damaged, resulting in a reduced sealing effect. The rigid cover usually includes an elastic fastener for fastening the rigid cover to the housing, such that the rigid cover is fixed to the housing and seals the hole. The more difficult the elastic fastener is deformed under stress, the better the fixing effect is. However, the elastic fastener that is not easily deformed under stress has the problem of being difficult to operate.